DXX Rated Tag Team Championship
DXX Rated Tag Team Championship http://i253.photobucket.com/albums/hh73/iNinja_gfx/ated3.jpg Details Current Holder E-Man & Lucas King Date Won 26th March 2009 Next Defence Unknown Promotion DXX Brand DXX Rated The DXX Rated Tag Team Championships are the only tag team titles of the DXX development brand DXX Rated, and is the reformation of the former OVW Tag Team Championships. They are currently held by Brian Daniels and Beth Harte, and the title reign of Harte's marks the first ever DXX title held by a woman that isn't the DXX Womens Championship. History When the doors to DXX Rated was open, both the DXX Rated Championship and DXX Rated Platinum Championship were both up fr grabs, with matches for them taking place at Nuclear Warfare, however the DXX Rated Tag Team titles were still not mentioned despite the fact they were clearly advertised. It wasn't until a month later when General Manager Sylvan Grenier made a speech announcing that there'd be a tournament held on the following weeks edition, to find two contenders for Genocide. However, due to the fact there were barely any tag teams established on the brand, Shane Trent made an executive decision to pick random stars and force them together for the tournament, assisted by Courtney the two had picked the teams eligible to compete. In the early rounds rivals, Ryan Campbell & Randy Spade defeated the likes of Robert Murdock and Bryan Matthews, whilst Frolock and Rhino defeated Mitch Miles and Alex Idol. Whilst on the other side of the first round, The Jones Twins managed to defeat Trixx and Ryan Black. In the final match of the first round, Bret Hart and Damien McShane were scheduled to compete against The Odd Couple of Beth Phoenix and Jamie Noble the match resulted in a Double DQ, following a spontaneous interference from Mike Kruel who debuted that night. The result meant both teams were eliminated. In the second round, Rhino and Frolock were defeated by Campbell and Spade, supposedly meaning the Jones Twins and Spade/Campbell would face off for the titles at Genocide, Trent then announced one final match to add to the tournament, this time the winners guaranteed a spot. The winners were then crowned to Ryan Black and Trixx, who had previously been knocked out. As a result, all three teams would face off for the titles. In the end it was the unlikely duo of Spade and Campbell that were the first in Rated's history to hold the tag team gold. They later named themselves The Evolutionary Revivalists. Unfortunately their first title defence ended in defeat to The Miz and John Morrison at the Facing Extinction Pay-Per-View. They too also lost the gold in their first defence to Evan Bourne & Johnny Steel, who later disbanded and vacated the titles. Current Champions The DXX Rated Tag Team Championships remained vacant until the February 4th episode of DXX Rated, where the team of Beth Harte and Brian Daniels took on Iceman & Eric Steel. Daniels and Harte won the match after Daniels locked in the Grip of Torment on Iceman while Harte kept Steel from breaking it up, and the title victory marked the first time a woman has ever held a title outside of the Womens Championship in DXX history. However after months without a successful defense, Nattie Neidhart booked the Brotherhood against E-Man and Lucas King at Eye For An Eye, E-Man launched the WMD on Beth to win the titles. Championship Timeline {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size:90%; background-color: #e3e3e3;" !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Champion: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Defeated: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=17%|Event: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=23%|Note: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=30%|Defenses: |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |'The Evolutionary Revivalists (Randy Spade & Ryan Campbell)' |Trixx & Ryan Black and The Jones Twins |Genocide (26th October, 2008) |• It was Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the vacant titles |• 1 Defence |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |'The Miz & John Morrison' |The Evolutionary Revivalists |Facing Extinction (30th November, 2008) |• None |• 1 Defence |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |'Evan Bourne & Johnny Steel' |The Miz & John Morrison |Crucifixion (28th December, 2008) |• Titles later vacated |• 0 Defences |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |'The Brotherhood (Beth Harte & Brian Daniels)' |Iceman & Eric Steel |DXX Rated (4th February, 2009) |• Titles were vacant |• 0 Defences |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |'Lucas King & E-Man' |The Brotherhood (Brian Daniels & Beth Harte) |Eye For An Eye (26th March, 2009) |• |• 0 Defences Category:Championships